Magic and Guns
by LightLessStar
Summary: Short One shots, that may or may not have pairs. Mostly slash. Can be taken as plot bunnies to make a longer story. Please ask first, and let me know so I can read it! Do not own HP or SPN. Need Beta reader PM me if you are interested!
1. The Devil's Love

Oods are our friends  Informed me the Height difference of Sam and Harry so I changed it. He is still short, but I like a short Harry.

The Devil's Love

The room was dark a table was set up with various instruments were set up that could only be for one thing, torture. Another table was set up with straps set up to hold something, or someone down. The sides of the walls and the floor were pitch black, but there was liquid on them, and mildew on the hard cold black stone.

A boy, or better yet a very young man who had just joined the ranks of men lay on the ground, holding himself up by his elbows. He had been thrown there by none other than the devil himself. Blood seeped out of his mouth. He was bleeding all over his body from deep, and some slightly lethal wounds. On the left side of his forehead was a lightning bolt scar.

"I don't know why you don't just give into me my love, Harry" I would give you anything," Lucifer sighed as he picked the 5'2" man by his shirt.

Harry tried not to, but he whimpered in pain.

Lucifer kissed his forehead, "I don't like hurting you, you are my mate, and sooner or later you will give in. I will make you mine!"

"No!"

"And don't try anything, you can't get out of this, like Sam, I'll just bring you back when you die."

Lucifer's own body was falling apart, because his vessel could not handle Lucifer's own power.

"Sam and Dean, my real mate and my brother will stop you."

Lucifer laughed, "Sam will give into me, he is mine, just as you are. Dean, well Dean will be dealt with later. And your already love Sam, first part of my plan is in effect. You can't not be with him, you are drawn to him, like a moth to flame. He is part of me, and I him; He is just as much your mate as I am. And when I have you both I'll have my heir. My own boy or girl."

"Fuck You," Harry spit in the man, or fallen angel's face. Blood mixed with saliva oozed on the devil's face.

"Now, that , was not very nice," He growled softly as he wiped the mixture off his face, "I guess it's time to convince you some more."

With that he threw Harry on the table, not even bothering to strap him on, Harry could barely move.

With one thrust his hand was in the wound in Harry's stomach, Harry screamed. Just as he did so his face shifted to that of his soon to be brother-in-law, Dean Winchester

Harry woke with a start, gasping for air. He was completely covered with sweat. His whole body was screaming in pain.

He was wrapped up in Sam's arms.

"What's wrong Harry," Sam kneaded his shoulders. Harry whimpered in the pain it gave him.

"Shh…it's alright," Sam said softly hugging Harry gently, not knowing the pain he was giving him.

"I am ok, just got to use the restroom," he untangled himself from Sam.

Sam started to follow, but Harry shook his head indicating he should stay.

"What's up," asked Dean. He was worried the last couple weeks Harry had been avoiding touching him. It hurt his feelings, though he said nothing; he wasn't big on feelings. He sighed softly, and leaned back into his own bed.

"I wish he would just tell us what's wrong," Sam mumbled

"Me too,"

In the bathroom Harry cried softly. He hurt so bad, Lucifer just would not leave him alone. How could he be the devil's mate? How long could he hide this from Dean and Sam?


	2. Falling from Grace

Falling From Grace

A boy about seventeen years of age stood at the edge of a large garden, at the edge was a large lake of air, where one could look down on Earth. In fact if one were to step into the lake they would fall straight to earth.

He had large white wings coming from his back. They were the larger than any other angel; proportioned to his size. He was about 5'1". He had long black wavy hair and, large emerald green eyes. He was made only 200 years ago when God decided there needed to be an Angel of Magic, after that God disappeared from their lives.

His Angel form was more human than any other angel, because he was once human. Some angels looked down on Hariel, because he retained his humanity from his former life.

The boy-angel had a large dilemma on his mind. He was an angel; one of the Archangels Micheal, Raphael, and the once trickster Gabriel's favorite, because he was so young. Younger than even the newest angel before him, Castiel. And he was in love with a demon, not just any demon, but the King of Hell himself, Crowley. Crowley indeed seemed to care for him as well.

After the war that didn't exactly go to the angel's plan (Not that Hariel agreed with the plan or even knew of it), he was allowed to go down to earth for the first time as an angel. He had been begging for some time, but Michael always said he was too young.

While on earth he was sitting in a park, feeding pigeons, when he approached the boy. The man the demon was possessing was of the handsome variety with brown hair, dark blue eyes, and almost 6' in height. But the creature underneath was not. He was the most ugliest thing Harry ever saw. The soul was tainted and tarnished beyond repair. As much as he loathed to admit it he was scared of the demon. But surprisingly the demon did not want to hurt him, he just wanted his company.

The next day they both came back to the same spot, and the next day after that. They only sat and talked for a while. The demon for some reason poured his soul out the angel, and the angel told of his former life. And slowly Hariel's pity turned to empathy, and that turned to love.

"Go or not, It's up to you. Father will love you either way," A voice behind him said.

Harry looked back to see the Angel that was the most connected to their father, Joshua. His skin was a dark brown, and the angel was in human form. He had sparkling brown eyes, and short dark brown hair.

"Joshua," Hariel cried in surprise, "You always show up so quiet, make some noise some time!"

Joshua only shrugged, "Are you going to do it, will you fall for the King of Demon's? It's different down there. You'll find no love from other demons."

"I know," Hariel sighed, "But maybe I can make some sort of difference.

"Mmm…"

"I love father, but I love Crowley. I-I want to be with him!"

"Then go, you'll never lose our father's love"

"and I'll always love him," and Hariel stepped off edge into nothing but air, and he was falling. He felt his grace tear from him, and wondered where it would go and if he would ever get it back if he needed it.

Crowley smirked softly as he saw the now physical body of Hariel fall toward him.

He caught Hariel as he fell to the ground, it was a long fall, but Hariel's intact magic broke his fall.

Once he was up, Hariel whispered "I did it….to be with you"

Crowley smiled a true smile, at the beautiful fallen angel.

"Yes you did , my love, my Hariel. Now we can be together, forever. I'll rule with you as my," Crowley laughed, " as my queen."

Hariel glared at Crowley, "I am not some girl!"

"Aw, no you are not my little concubine, but you are still my queen figure. You shall rule over hell with me."

Hariel made a face, he did not like the sound of that. He'd rather stay on earth.

Crowley seemed to read his mind, "Not that you have to be in hell to rule of course," he laughed harshly, "I wonder what those Winchesters will think of this."

And for the first time, Hariel wondered silently if he made a mistake in falling.

Hariel was now Crowley's, and he took care of what was his.


	3. Another Lost Winchester

Warning: There is a pedo act in this chapter.

Another Lost Winchester

He had done it, he had saved the world from Voldemort; but there was a cost, his very soul. His brothers, Sam and Dean were going to kill him. He sighed softly. He had no choice right? Plus he had no idea he was a Winchester at the time. Maybe if he knew them, he would know they could beat the evil wizard but now…It was too late. What was worse the deal he made was with a creature Dean feared and hated the most.

_*Flashback*_

A messy black haired with bright green eyes sat on a swing set. His clothes were at least two sizes too big and were ripped in places. The boy looked to be about fifteen years in age.

The effeminate boy was crying. An older man approached him and sat on the swing next to him. His hair was dark and he had a goatee that was white on the tip.

"What if I told you I could make your troubles go away…hmm?"

The boy was surprised and suspicious of the man, "What do you mean?"

The man ran a hand through his hair and smiled, but the smile was more of a smirk, "Voldemort."

Harry stood up, grabbing his wand.

The man held up his hands, "I mean no harm, I just want to offer you a choice. I normally don't do deals, but for you I don't mind it. I'll get rid of him and you become mine when you turn eighteen, your mind, body, and soul; for the rest of your existence."

"H-how," Harry asked.

The old man smiled again, it was creepy, but Harry was intrigued if there was a way to beat Voldemort he needed to know.

"I am what you call a demon Harry."

Harry gasped and backed away.

"I told you I have no plans to hurt you, " he growled.

'At least not now' thought the demon.

Having the Winchester boy's brother for himself was too good to be true. Yes, he knew that the boy was a Winchester, he learned from Lilith herself, before she died.

The boy stepped forward, "If you can help me you have a deal."

"Alright then, we have to seal it with a kiss of course."

Harry nodded, he did not know why, bit it made since. He was a demon after all.

Harry planned to quickly give the demon a peck on the cheek, the demon grabbed Harry and pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth exploring it harshly. He pulled away biting at Harry's lip, which caused the boy to whimper softly.

Harry wiped away his bloody lip, and the demon licked his.

"Remember the name Alistair Harry, because I am your master in three years," Alistair laughed.

Harry could only nod, fearing his future.

_*Flashback end*_

Harry sighed softly his time was up. He watched his sleeping brothers, Dean who snored lightly and never believed it, and Sam who mumbled something softly in his sleep.

'Maybe we can…no I made my bed, now I gotta lie in it.'

Harry finished lacing up his shoes, grabbed his bag, and left shutting the door as quietly as possible.

A man about the age of twenty-five was behind him, "Hello Harry; ready to go? I changed my meat suite just for you."

"Yes Alistair," The man was beginning to shake, he didn't know half the pain Alistair had put Dean through, but he knew the rest of his existence was going to be hell.

Alistair drew Harry into an unforgiving kiss, "Come no Harry, as my mate it won't be too bad," He smirked.

With that both men disappeared.

Thirty-five minutes later the eldest brother woke up. Dean yawned and got up, noticing Harry, their little brother was gon;, he thought that Harry must have gone to get breakfast. But he noticed a note on the table so he picked it up. Within five second there was a loud pained cry coming from his lips, which woke the middle brother.

"What," he cried.

Dean handed the note over to his brother, whose knees buckled under him, only held up by his brother.

"We have to break t he deal," Dean said with determination. He was not letting some demon, especially that demon, own his littlest brother; over his dead body. They already lost Adam, they would not lose Harry too.

Sam could only cry and nod.


	4. My Beloved Son

Demon's Love Too

My Beloved Son,

While your Father and I are in fact your parents, we are not your only parents. I have a story tell you before I tell you who and what you really are.

Nineteen years ago a woman was approached by an angel to complete a mission entrusted to the Angel by the heavens. The particular angel was Muriel, the Angel of Emotions. Muriel was the only angel that was blessed with human emotions, the only angel that was more human than any other. In order for the mission to be complete the angel had to possess a human body, the angel chose that particular woman, for the woman could handle the grace of the angel.

I tell you not of the mission because it is not the story, what happened afterword is the story. The angel, in the form of the woman sat in the middle of a field relishing the flowers of the earth, for nothing was like the real flowers of earth. Out of the earth seeped the smoke of a demon. The angel did not notice the demon as she was savoring the beauty of the earth she so loved. The smoke left only to return an hour later in a physical body he had forcefully possessed. As he laid eyes on the now sleeping angel-woman he knew he had to have her, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen

Muriel awoke to see a man, but underneath she saw a demon. She pitied the creature. The demon known as Alistair strangely could not find it in him-self to harm the angel and instead sat beside her. They sat together for a very long time, longer than any true human could. In that time the demon Alistair's lust and interest turned to something akin to love, and the Angel Muriel's pity turned to love as well. Nine months later they were settled in Godric's Hollow, with a child. They named the Child Hariel for the heavens and hell, but to the rest of the world he was to be Harry James Potter.

But the good times were not to last. Two days after the baby boy was born, the Archangel Raphael, an angel who wanted Muriel for himself, saw the three together. In his anger he tore the grace from Muriel making her human, and to punish her further he blocked the memory of her and her baby from the demon and sent him back to hell, from where he had come. The now human Muriel chose to stay with her mortal husband.

As it should have occurred to you, you are the child in the story. I am the Angel Muriel and I am the witch Lily, your mother. In exactly 40 hours you will receive your inheritance as the first half-angel, half-demon, yet completely human being. It will be painful my child, as the angel and demon halves must accept one another. Get away from the magical community as soon as you can for the community will not accept a demon hybrid.

I love you my son, and although your father's memories are blocked, the spell I am now casting will use your latent powers to unlock his memories. Go to him my son, and he will remember you. Though he is a demon, he will protect you, for you are his son.

With All My Love,

Muriel-Lily Potter

Harry sighed softly, finishing the letter.

'So I am even more a freak than I thought. Well I guess I had better find my father.

**Author's Note** – I may later turn this into a longer story.


	5. Sam's Little Brother

**Author's Note = **This is just a drabble. It SUCKS, but I am trying to get a better idea. If you have an idea, please let me know. I don't do evilHarry well, but I will try. Also, I need a Beta reader , if you would like to be my Beta Reader please don't hesitate to PM me. I might come back and do more to this later, but for now it's just a sucky drabble.

As Sam watched his little brother sleep he thought, ' I am a big brother.'

He had always wanted a little brother or even a sister; someone to protect and love. It was too bad that Harry never met his father, John would have loved him, of that he was sure. Harry was a lot like him, not in looks, as Harry was much too fay-like for a Winchester, but in attitude. Harry was headstrong and had a saving people complex. It had gotten him in trouble more than once during his life.

Harry moaned softly in his sleep, calling for his former boyfriend, Cedric. Sam lay down next to Harry and wrapped his arms around his little brother, who snuggled into the contact. All through his life Harry had been touch deprived, so any contact he got with someone, he treasured . Both men, especially Sam made sure to touch Harry a lot.

Sam looked to his older brother, who looked back at him and nodded. They were thinking the same thing; there was no way in hell that Voldemort guy, or that old wizard Dumbledore was laying a hand on their little brother. The boy would definitely not be going back to his fifth year of school, they would find another way for Harry to learn about his magic Then they would figure out how to beat the evil wizard together, and not leave it to a child.


End file.
